One of those moments
by We love us
Summary: Maura knew all about Jane's "secret." It's just that Jane didn't know about her secret feelings - which run deeper than simple friendship. Au-ish, g!peen. Don't like, don't read, please. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

_Ya, another Rizzles fic. Should be another update soon on my other story. No promises though. Anyways enjoy and as always, I don't own this show or any other things.  
(I seem to have a thing for Jane having a g!peen. Oh well.)_

_Warning: g!peen, don't like, don't read.  
_

**One of those moments  
_Part one_**

It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, stuck in a stuffed elevator that could hold a maximum of three people. Jane would try to distance herself, desperately trying not to focus on Maura's ass rubbing against her crotch. She grew hard, but not enough to be noticeable and that gave her a sense of relief. The hard twinge in her lower abdomen assured that she, Jane Rizzoli, was turned on by one Doctor Isles. She panicked when Maura sighed, leaning her weight into her front. By instinct, Jane wrapped her arms around her friend's waist, hoping Maura would not feel _it. _It would be embarrassing and not to mention, she wasn't prepared for Maura's reaction to her secret.

But her mother assured her Maura would not mind and look at it with an open-mind. Jane knew Maura wasn't judgemental about gender or those other things in life but this was different. This was the love of her life. Jane couldn't risk her friendship. Not with all the trust they had in each other - and Maura would be angry, disappointed with her about keeping a secret away from her. Well, she wasn't sure about that, her imagination scared her with dreams of Maura leaving her, telling her she was a disgusting sight to see. Even if it wasn't real, when she woke up, she was covered in sweat.

A soft hand on her shoulder jostled her out of thoughts, she found herself staring into hazel eyes. Dumbfounded, Jane could only follow Maura to her apartment as though she lost her sense of direction. But that wasn't it, Jane was bewitched by the slow, swaying of Maura's hips, her toned legs and her ass. God, Maura's body was made for that dress. It accentuated every curve perfectly, Jane fought hard not to succumb to her base desires.

She grunted when her body slammed into Maura's, pushing Maura into the front of her door. Jane straightened immediately, turning Maura around, looking at her friend in concern before she noticed the look in hazel eyes.

"J-Jane, was that a…" Maura gazed at Jane's crotch curiously. Jane didn't see any anger in them, just acceptance and understanding. She breathed in slowly to allow her pounding heart to calm down and nodded hesitatingly.

"_Oh!_" Jane flushed and clammed up, feeling tense and uncomfortable. That sound…Jane shook her head, feeling distraught and that a drink would be good now. Her body reacted as though she was shocked by electricity, Maura's small "Oh," was low and lustful. But that must have been her wishful imagination playing with her ears, Jane knew that even though Maura accepted her secret, it did not mean Maura was interested in her.

Had she looked at Maura again, she would have noticed darkened eyes roaming her body.

**=i=**

_A few months ago_

"Oh god! Harder, Jane!" Maura cried out in pleasure, thrusting it in a few more times before her body trembled with her orgasm. Her arms went slack, the dildo rested in her throbbing sex. She allowed herself to imagine Jane on top of her, taking the dominant role and fucking her from behind. She moaned, the image gave her a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Arousal hit her full force, she took the dildo out and strapped one around her pillows. Straddling the soft mound, she inserted the tip and circled her hips to drag it through her wetness. It bumped her clit one last time before Maura closed her eyes and sank down on the dildo. Her hands tightly gripped the pillow, imagining Jane's slim waist and hot skin to bring her to higher places. She rode it hard, feeling her vaginal walls clamp down on the sex toy as her orgasm neared.

"More, Jane. Harder." She muffled the whimper that wanted to escape, fearing that if she was too loud, Angela might interrupt her session.

All this tip-toeing around Jane heightened her sexual frustration to a new level and it didn't help when Jane glanced at her with those passionate eyes. Her breaths came in ragged, burning her lungs as she screamed in the throes of her passion. Jane's name was on her tongue when her cell phone rang, Maura slumped on the bed, fighting back the anger rising in her.

_Jane Rizzoli_ flashed on the screen and she groaned, she didn't need to hear Jane's sinfully sexy voice in her ears. That husky rumble would send her over the edge and she was afraid Jane would know just what she had interrupted. Maura knew her friend was not as sexually active, or that open about her sex life - but some part of her was happy Jane didn't take a man or woman home every night. Who knows what she would've done…she closed her eyes, focusing her self-control to remain.

She answered in a curious tone, trying to play it off as though she wasn't masturbating to thoughts of Jane. "Yes, Jane?"

"_Hey, Maur…I was wondering if it was okay to spend the night at your place?_" Jane sounded like a child, her tone hesitant. Maura's heart pounded, God…this woman would be the death of her with her charm. Even if Jane wasn't aware of it, she sure was.

"Ye-" Then she stopped, reminding of the activity she indulged herself in. But if Jane wanted to sleep in her room, the scent of her sexual activity would be obvious. Yet she wanted to bring comfort to Jane, she wanted to be the one Jane leaned on when she felt alone.

"Yes, Jane." Maura felt a smile curling her lips and decided now would be a good time to clean up.

**=ii=**

Maura had to suppress the moan that wanted to escape when Jane crashed into her, slamming their hips together. She could feel Jane's hard length and smiled internally, not wanting Jane to know she knew of her secret appendage for a few months. She had to feign surprise even though that stage long since passed. Instead, she was trying to fight the urge to jump Jane right then and there.

She followed after Jane, closing the door and bending over to take her heels off. After that, she walked to the couch to where Jane sat, situating herself by her friend. The long day seeped into her bones, making her fatigued and it didn't help that Jane was so damn warm and comfortable. Maura snuggled more into Jane, clasping Jane's left hand into hers as she drifted into a nap.

_"Do you like it when I fuck you hard and fast, Maur?" Jane asked between harsh pants and grunts as she thrusted into Maura._

_"Yes, yes, Jane!" She gasped for breath, moans coming forth on their own as she succumbed to the pleasure Jane gave her. _

_Jane was bearing down on her with a heavy weight that made her back slide against the rough wall and it made her desperate for more. She clutched Jane's shoulder, wrapping her legs around a slim waist. _

_Jane grabbed her ass for more leverage, repositioning her at a different angle and slid back in._

_"You're mine, Maura."_

_Maura nodded, clamping down on Jane, "I'm y-yours!" The tight coil in her abdomen exploded with a force, nearly making her pass out as currents ran through her body. Jane came, too. So hot and wet that she could feel it drip out of her. She whimpered, nuzzling Jane's pulse point with her nose._

_"You're insatiable, Maura."_

_"Harder, Jane."_

"Maura?"

She could feel herself slipping out of the dream and sobbed in frustration. "No!" Panting, Maura rubbed at her eyes before blinking a few times and stared in Jane in curiosity.

"Were you have a…nightmare, Maur?" Jane wondered in concern, her brows furrowed. Maura looked down in shame as her face flushed and her body tingled in memory of her dream. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping the alleviate the throbbing that took place between them.

"It's nothing, Jane…"

The brunette gave her a suspicious look but accepted the response and rested against the couch.

_God, Jane…being so close yet so far! It's driving me up the wall._ Maura thought, deciding to meditate.

She fell asleep, wrapped in Jane's arms after an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…._

_Wow, over 2,000 words. An accomplishment for me.._

_Warning: g! Peen, don't read if you don't like it…_

**One of those moments  
_Part two_**

Maura was mumbling in her sleep, every so often, her hand grabbed her hip in an almost painful grip. But Jane didn't mind, her thoughts and sights were focused on Maura's lips. They were teasing her. She wanted to kiss them, to nip at the plump bottom lip and take it between her teeth. She wanted to do many things to Maura that were not friendly.

Jane would remember this moment, Maura was cute when mumbling in her sleep. But she wondered what or who her friend was dreaming about. The ache behind her eyelids called for sleep and she drifted off into darkness, embracing Maura as the big spoon. A content sigh escaping her as Maura's body warmth enveloped her.

"Jane…"

Her eyes blinked open, her sight blurry and ridden with shadows. Jane didn't want to wake up, her dreams were enticing and entirely too real to be true. But she could feel Maura against her, everywhere. Her breath whooshed out, her body became tense. Jane inched away from Maura, not wanting to alert Maura or to awake her friend. _I'll need a cold shower, ASAP._ She thought dryly, her legs chafed against the bed spread. Her skin was sensitive when the flush of arousal washed over her.

It made Jane want to stay in bed and bury her nose in Maura's fragrant hair but this hard-on called for release that couldn't be provided if she stayed in bed. Her heart ached with longing, she watched at Maura whimpered softly and her hand search for Jane's body, only to grasp the pillow and hug it to her chest.

Jane tip-toed to the bathroom, her legs trembled and her body tingled in anticipation as she slipped her shorts to the floor. She didn't want to watch herself get off, it always made her feel strange—guilty even. Her eyes fluttered in relief when she gripped herself, it felt pleasant but she needed more.

Slow strokes up and down, her hand was wet with her spit as she muffled her whimpers with pain. But it only made her throb more, the pain mixed with the pleasure. Her hips jerked into her hand, the only thought was: _so close, so close._ Jane leaned against the sink counter, her head rolling back as her lower abdomen tightened. She only gripped herself harder, panting and burning with the exertion of thrusting into her hand as hard and fast as she could go.

"Oh god—" Her voice was hoarse as she revelled in the throes of her toe-curling orgasm, feeling relaxed. Jane slumped, waiting for her breathing to calm down before cleaning herself. She threw the toilet paper into the garbage, looking at herself in the mirror with disgust as she passed it.

As Jane exited the bathroom, her nose picked up the scent of a light floral fragrance and knew Maura had been close to enough to hear her. _Oh god, I fucked up. Stupid move, Rizzoli._ She knew this would be a bad idea. She hurried back to her friend's bedroom, hoping to explain.

"Maura," Jane gasped out, her heart pounded heavily. She valued their friendship over her base desires. She loved Maura too much to objectify her only as a fantasy to get off to.

She saw Maura sitting on the edge of the bed, her expression blank and Jane blanched.

"Maura?" Jane called out softly, tentatively stepping forth.

"Jane, I know it's none of my business what you do with—yourself and who you fantasize of." Jane watched with bated breath as Maura spoke. But she couldn't shake the apprehension off, a feeling that she came to know well.

_Maura will be disgusted… but…I couldn't handle that._ Jane gulped, finally gaining the courage to look Maura in the eyes.

"Maura?" She was pleasantly surprised when Maura walked up to her to give her a hug. Jane tensed, not sure what to do now that Maura had found out. She was worried about her best-friend's reaction and wondered briefly if Maura heard her activity in the bathroom. It was mostly like, considering that Maura was wide-awake when she went to her bedroom.

"Jane, you'll always be my friend. No matter what – you are the most important person in my life and I can't envision my life without you in it." Maura whispered, her words made Jane feel heavy with guilt but also elated to know that she was important to her friend just as Maura was to Jane. "It doesn't matter if you have male genitalia but I wished you could have told me sooner." Maura playfully pinched Jane's ass-cheek, which resulted in Jane yelping.

The mischievous sparkle in those hazel eyes took Jane's breath away – she was glad to see Maura was not freaking out on her and accepting her as she was. Had always been. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect friend. _Thank you, Dear God. I don't know what I did in the last lifetime to deserve such a gift._ She rubbed her behind, soothing the slight sting but shifted away from Maura and turned around.

Her little friend was awakening again, it didn't help that Maura set off a passionate response within Jane's body. She was helpless to stop her erection and quickly threw herself on Maura's queen-sized bed, wincing in pain when her hard, sensitive flesh was forced between her lower abdomen and the bed.

"Jane? Is there something wrong?" Maura gingerly sat beside Jane's prone body, wondering in curiosity why her friend practically flew to the bed all of the sudden.

"N-Nothing, Maur – just really tired…" Jane internally groaned, what a flimsy excuse for her raging hard-on. She willed it to go down but Maura's sweet scent drifted to her, she buried her face in the comforter, hoping it would help. It didn't, she was instantly surrounded by Maura everywhere.

"Oh!" Maura perked up and then walked somewhere. Jane strained for to listen where her friend went before Maura came back in the room.

Jane poked her head up, looking over her shoulder where Maura stood, a bottle of oil in her hands.

"I can give you a back message – it's the least I could do." Jane didn't bother resisting, knowing the fatality of Maura's smile.

She grumbled, "fine, hurry up before I change my mind." This would be a bad idea, Jane just knew it. But she would do anything to make Maura happy – this love was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Maura leaned over her, her hands were coated in the slick oil – Jane was tense with the anticipation of feeling Maura's touch. She was a spring ready to uncoil. And the tall brunette shifted her hips subtly, hoping for it to go down so this wouldn't be so damn uncomfortable. Maura's hands were soft and warm – a soothing combination to the knotted muscles in her back. Her agile fingers dug into the hard planes of her back, messaging in a particular way that made Jane feel fatigued and too relaxed to give a damn about anything else except for Maura's touch.

"Is this alright, Jane?" Maura settled right against her side. Jane hummed in lazy happiness, her body felt like butter in the care of Maura. But her erection persisted painfully and Jane knew she would have to take care of it before it got to the point where the slight pleasure would become torture.

She focused on Maura's careful ministrations, hearing the slick sounds of skin rubbing against skin. Jane shivered, her cock throbbed harder and harder. It was getting hard to ignore the sensation of her arousal. Maura wasn't helping her by being so…Maura. Not that it was a bad thing – but any time but now, Jane would have appreciated it greatly.

"Um, Maura…?" Jane called out hesitatingly, feeling Maura's hands stop. Taking it as a cue to talk, Jane made sure to grab the pillow and put it over her lap before facing Maura.

"I-I have a…um," Jane gestured to the pillow covering her crotch. Maura seemed to understand as she nodded. Taking careful steps to the washroom, Jane limped her way there. She could feel Maura's gaze on her burn like a lover's touch. Regretfully, the washroom door acted as a barrier between them. But Jane could breathe better now that she had the privacy to take care of herself.

Jane slipped her hand under the waistband of her shorts but a knock on the door stopped her from going any further.

"Yeah?" Jane was ready to add the 'I'm a bit busy here.' She figured if Maura had to stop her, something important must have come up in that big brain of hers.

"Jane, can you open the door?"

_Shit, she's going to see the very evidence of what her presence does to me._ Panicked, Jane stalled. "I'm about to take a piss, though."

Maura's muffled voice came through the door. "I've seen male genitalia many times, Jane. There is no need for you to hide."

Reluctantly, Jane opened the door, her hand rested over her erection, hoping it wouldn't get seen.

Too late, that was the first thing Maura's gaze locked on. Clearing her throat, the tall brunette shuffled to the sink and leaned against it.

"Well, it appears you have a healthy appetite." Maura smiled – quite coyly. _Little vixen,_ Jane mused before blushing.

"I am not thinking of…sex," Jane whispered the last part as though it were a taboo word.

Maura chuckled at Jane's embarrassment.

"Anyways, what did you interrupt me for?" Straightforward as always. Jane shifted uncomfortably and subtly adjusted herself. Her body was willing her hand to stroke herself to release but she couldn't do that with Maura here. It was awkward. Not to mention, Maura was the very cause of her little friend awakening.

"I want to see you masturbate." Maura said, ever-so calmly.

Blood right to the south, Jane was lightheaded at the suggestion. Maura wanted to watch her please herself? What for? Questions ran through Jane's mind before she settled on – _Maybe she is just curious… it's only looking. Besides, there is no harm in that._ Her mind screamed at her to say no, but one look into puppy-dog eyes, she was lost. Her head nodded her consent and her body was very willing.

Maura sat on the edge of the tub, eagerly watching her with curiosity. Jane's hands trembled as she untied the knot of her shorts and slipped them down mid-thigh. Maura's staring was making her self-conscious of every action, every movement. Tugging her shirt down more to hide her erection, she slowly stroked herself. Rubbing over the tip of her cock, she made sure to make the shaft slick. Chancing a peek at Maura, she could see that her friend was becoming flushed.

Jane smirked triumphantly before resuming her actions of pleasure, the delay of her gratification was making her insides burn. The promise of release was close as she hunched over and gripped herself faster. Her eyes closed, imagining it was Maura's dainty hand grabbing her shaft. The fantasy made Jane teeter close to the edge, her breaths were ragged and seared the inside of her mouth with every breath she took.

_Close, so close!_ Jane whimpered, thrusting her hips into her hand. The sounds of her hand gliding over her wet flesh made her spill out her lust. She fell to her knees, taking in gasping gulps of air. Her body felt electrified and liberated. It even made her forget that Maura was her audience.

"Oh Jane…" Maura said softly, her eyes darkened with hunger. Jane shied away as her friend advanced on her before kneeling in front of her.

"That made me so wet," She spoke with a breathless quality to her silken voice.

Jane sighed, her cock hardened at those words. To know Maura was just as affected by her pleasure made Jane want to confess her love for the gentle woman.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" She settled back against the sink to support her back.

"I love you."

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, her mouth dried. Jane coughed, facing Maura with raw vulnerability.

"You mean that?" She wanted to know if she did, Jane didn't want half of the package, she wanted it all. She needed Maura in her life.

Maura leaned close so their eyes met and brushed her lips against Jane's. The action was full of love, it spoke volumes of Maura's seriousness. Jane shifted forward more, wanting more. Maura sucked on Jane's probing tongue, lavishing it with care. Groaning, Jane pulled away, panting lightly.

"I swear it has a mind of its own. It's insatiable." Jane pointed at her persistent erection.

Maura gave her a sly look full of lust, "Maybe we can wear it out." And winked.


End file.
